


Shatter me

by fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Non-Chronological, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018/pseuds/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018
Summary: Иногда всё что остаётся - это писать письма и сходить с ума.





	Shatter me

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, нехронологическое повествование. Постельные сцены отсутствуют. Игнорирование знаков препинания в письмах — авторская задумка.

_Здравствуй, Юра!_

Сколько я уже здесь? Кажется, всего недели три, но очень скучаю по тебе. Скучаю по нашим встречам в кафе, по прогулкам, по нашим поездкам. Помнишь, сколько мы ездили? Объехали как будто половину страны! Это было невероятно.

Я тебе не говорил, но здесь у меня на стене висит картина с морским пейзажем. Я смотрю на неё каждый день и вспоминаю тебя, и то, как мы отдыхали на пляже прошлым летом. Что это был за пляж, помню плохо. Турция? Кипр? Россия? Но тебя помню отчётливо. Каждую прядь твоих светлых волос. Будто белый шоколад. Странно, да? Хотелось взять и целовать твои волосы. И я целовал. А ты смеялся и убегал от меня, взметая мелкий песок вверх. Я же неизменно бежал следом, будто боясь, что если ты исчезнешь из виду, то я не смогу тебя больше найти. 

А ты пах солнцем. Таким тёплым и ярким. И улыбался тоже солнечно. Твою улыбку я любил особенно. От неё мне и самому хотелось улыбаться чаще, хоть многие и считали, что я этого не умею. Я умею. Умел. Для тебя. Когда мы оставались одни и ты делился со мной новостями, тогда я улыбался. И ты, Юра, всегда улыбался в ответ. 

А ещё на море ты признался, что не умеешь плавать. Помню, с каким гордым лицом ты это говорил и делал вид, что тебя это не волнует. Не получалось. Я видел твою неловкость и страх, когда ты заходил в воду. И ты до последнего отказывался покупать спасательный круг. Пока не увидел у кого-то из детей круг в леопардовых пятнах. Два дня мы потратили на то, чтобы найти такой же. Было весело, хоть наши плечи и носы сгорели под беспощадным турецким (или всё же российским?) солнцем. Ты фыркал, как кот, когда я пытался намазать тебя кремом. И в этот момент ты мне казался особенно милым. 

А помнишь, мы взяли там байк в прокате? И ты уговорил меня научить тебя водить. Юра, как же сосредоточенно ты слушал каждое моё слово. Но тебе не терпелось попробовать самому, и я разрешил. Кажется, в тот момент, когда ты завел двигатель, всё, что я говорил до этого, вылетело из твоей головы. Ты просто сорвался с места и поехал. Хорошо, что я успел схватиться за тебя и не улететь с байка! Даже не знаю — это было бы весело или грустно. Зато знаю, что ужасно перепугался за тебя, когда ты не справился с управлением и чуть не затормозил об бетонную стену. Я тебе тогда не сказал, но в тот момент у меня сердце чуть не остановилось... не от страха умереть самому. Я боялся, что с тобой случится что-либо ужасное. Если бы тебя тогда не стало, я бы умер. Я и сейчас тихо умираю в дали от тебя и твоих глаз. А тогда... тогда я просто крепко прижимал тебя к себе и пытался успокоить. Успокоить тебя и самого себя. Как же быстро стучало твоё сердце. Едва не пробивало грудную клетку, а я всё прижимал тебя к себе и говорил что-то утешительное о том, что такое могло случиться с любым. Не сразу, но ты успокоился. Я понял это, когда ты поцеловал меня дрожащими губами, а через целую вечность (длиной в несколько секунд), уже уверенно изучал мой рот своим языком. Ты всегда был жадным в этом плане. Тебе было мало почти невинных поцелуев и касаний. Юрий Плисецкий — парень, который забирает всё и сразу. Отабек Алтын — тот, кто без раздумий отдаёт всё одному единственному человеку. Я отдал тебе свою любовь, свою душу и своё тело. И ты сделал то же самое, хоть я и не просил ничего взамен. Мы были друг для друга всем...

Юра, я так скучаю! Знаю, ты сейчас, вероятно, на очередных соревнованиях, но я буду ждать твоего ответа... ждать столько, сколько потребуется. Твоя любовь стоит того, чтобы ждать! 

Люблю тебя, мой Ледяной Тигр! Надеюсь, на скорую встречу!

Любимый!

Вот у меня и появилась возможность хоть как-то связаться с тобой. Почему-то пришлось практически с боем требовать бумагу и ручку. Неужели это такой дефицит? Или очередной нелепый законопроект о невыдаче писчих принадлежностей находящимся в медицинских учреждениях? В любом случае я смог убедить персонал в том, что мне необходимо написать тебе, Юра! Я знаю, ты сейчас очень переживаешь и волнуешься. Я, к сожалению, не могу убедить тебя в том, что волноваться не стоит, но всё же попробую. Ты же всегда верил мне, поверь и сейчас. 

По словам тёти Катиры, меня отправили сюда отдохнуть от окружающего мира. Какой-то санаторий за городом или что-то вроде того, названия, увы, не знаю. Удивило, что забрали телефон и все личные вещи. Хотят, чтоб я лучше отдохнул? Как бы донести до них, что я легче всего расслабляюсь, слушая музыку или гоняя на байке, когда ты сидишь позади и крепко держишься за меня. Я пробовал говорить им о том, что хочу прокатиться на своём байке. Смотрели как на психически больного. Смешно, да? Я не понимаю, зачем я здесь, от чего мне нужно отдохнуть и что всем вокруг надо от меня.

Вчера меня опять водили к врачу на беседу. Не понимаю, зачем эти беседы с ним? Он странный такой. Задавал много разных вопросов: кто я, что я делаю, кто ты. Почему-то ты интересовал его чуть ли не больше, чем я. Забавно, правда? Но мне было приятно рассказывать ему о тебе, о нас. Не волнуйся, твоего имени я не называл. Не хочу, чтобы они и тебя мучили расспросами. Ты только мой. А им я описал тебя просто: блондин с прекрасными зелёными глазами и несгибаемым характером. Им не нужно знать о том, как тебя зовут, где ты живёшь и сколько тебе лет, хотя они постоянно спрашивают меня об этом. Не только вчера, ещё до этого несколько раз. А ещё спрашивают, помню ли я, как здесь оказался. И я каждый раз отвечаю, что меня привезла тётя Катира, но… я ведь могу быть с тобой откровенным, да? 

Юр, мне страшно. Я уверен, что приехал сюда с тётей неделю назад или чуть больше, но, знаешь, иногда во сне я вижу совершенно другое. Мелькают какие-то лица. Как будто знакомые, но я не понимаю кто это и не могу до конца понять — кто это. Я чувствую какой-то запах, кажется, сладковатый. Но от него ужасно кружится голова и тошнит. Мне снится, как меня рвёт, сводя судорогой живот, но я уже почти ничего не вижу, глаза слезятся и всё становится таким расплывчатым. Остаётся только шум в ушах, сквозь который слышу, как кто-то кричит, просит вызвать скорую, открыть окно и ни в коем случае не включать свет.

А ещё в самых страшных кошмарах я вижу аварию… Не знаю, откуда это в моей голове. Снится, что я перехожу дорогу на светофоре, а впереди меня люди. И тут где-то справа я слышу звук мотора и понимаю, что машина едет на нас, что она не остановится. Она мчится на огромной скорости и врезается в переходящих, сбивая женщину, идущую передо мной. Не слышно даже крика, только глухой удар тела об металл. А потом рёв мотора и кровавые следы шин на асфальте. Я вижу кровь. Много крови. Она везде: на асфальте, на колёсах машин, не успевших затормозить, на моих ботинках… И та женщина… её тело, лежит в нескольких метрах от меня, а все вокруг продолжают идти, будто не видят ничего. Я даже не сразу понимаю, что голова этой женщины совсем рядом со мной. Видимо, от силы удара её оторвало и отбросило. Я стою и смотрю, как кровь течёт из огромной раны, оттуда, где ещё минуту назад была голова… И этот запах. Ужасный запах крови, ни с чем не спутаешь. Я делаю вдох, другой, и на языке появляется привкус железа. Ещё несколько вдохов, и меня начинает тошнить, к горлу подступает ком, не давая больше дышать. Я смотрю по сторонам, но картинка смазывается, будто голова кружится. Пытаюсь найти хоть кого-то, кто поможет мне, но все так и продолжают идти, не обращая внимания. Меня пробивает какой-то странный, истеричный смех, пока я смотрю на тело. Кровь уже еле сочится, видимо, всё вытекло в первые минуты, щедро залив проезжую часть. Я подхожу к голове женщины и опускаюсь на корточки. Всё так же странно смеясь, трогаю холодные щеки, смотрю в пустые, как стеклянные, глаза. Не знаю, что на меня находит, я поворачиваю голову разрывом вверх, смотрю на переломанные позвонки, порванную кожу, всё кроваво-красное, с налипшей дорожной грязью. Это пугает меня, но остановиться и перестать трогать я не могу. Уже почти не чувствуя удушающего запаха, пальцами провожу по разорванным тканям, не знаю, что это было — мышцы, связки… теперь это просто куски человеческого мяса. Мягкое, ещё не до конца остывшее, склизкое от крови и, может, каких-то ещё жидкостей. У меня все пальцы красные, но это меня не останавливает. Я смеюсь и продолжаю трогать, ковырять эту рану, пока моя собственная голова не тяжелеет. Я падаю на землю, чувствую, как рубашка промокает в чужой крови, как волосы склеиваются, а этот тошнотворный запах пробирается глубже, словно обжигая слизистые, но у меня нет сил даже закашляться. Всё заканчивается тем, что я теряю сознание, и последнее, что чувствую — как я сжимаю в объятиях оторванную голову.

Что это, Юра? Почему я вижу всё это? Почему мне кажется, что тогда мы с тобой ещё не были знакомы? Этого ведь не может быть! Я знаю тебя с тринадцати лет! Надеюсь, это просто кошмары от переутомления, и они ничего не значат. Не могут ведь значить, да? 

Прости, родной, я, наверно, напугал тебя? Не стоило писать тебе все эти ужасы, тем более, я хотел успокоить тебя, а вышло, похоже, наоборот. Но я хочу быть честным с тобой. Пожалуйста, не волнуйся! Кроме этих странных снов и подозрительных расспросов врачей, меня ничего здесь не беспокоит. Даже сосед по палате оказался довольно забавным парнем. Но о нём я расскажу тебе в следующий раз, хорошо? А сейчас просто поверь в меня и в нас так же, как верю я. Скоро меня отпустят, и мы снова увидимся с тобой! Я очень жду этой встречи! Хочется обнять тебя крепко, чтобы ты, как всегда, вскрикнул от того, что не хватает воздуха. Хочется поцеловать и зарыться пальцами в твои прекрасные волосы. Хочется сделать столько всего, что мы делали и что ещё не успели. Обещаю, у нас всё будет, только подожди меня ещё немного. 

Люблю тебя, котёнок. Твой Бека.

Здравствуй, родной!

Как твои тренировки? Яков всё так же лютует и ругается на ровном месте? Уверен, что ругается. А ты наверняка отвечаешь грубо и резко в своей неповторимой манере. Я прав? Ты всегда был таким. Вспыльчивым, резким, отталкивающим всех, кто посмеет приблизиться. Таким видели тебя те, кто совершенно ничего не знал о тебе. А я знал. Мне ты позволил видеть себя настоящего.

Я прекрасно помню день, когда впервые увидел в твоих глазах страх и даже панический ужас. Хотя это ведь был вовсе не день. Ночь или поздний вечер, как угодно. Я задержался на тренировке, и ты поехал домой один, сказав, что устал и подождёшь меня там. Помнишь? Когда я подъехал к дому, то понял: что-то не так. Во всём доме не было и намёка на свет несмотря на то, что на улице уже было темно. Зайдя в подъезд, я попытался вызвать лифт, который остался безучастным к тому, что я устал, и подъем пешком на восьмой этаж для меня было слишком трудной задачей. Тем не менее силы нашлись, как только я вспомнил о том, что в нашей квартире ты ждал меня совсем один. Чуть ли не на ощупь поднимаясь вверх по ступеням, я звонил тебе. Сейчас даже не могу точно сказать, что именно руководило мной и заставляло беспрерывно набирать твой номер. А помнишь, как ты смеялся потом надо мной? Говорил, что я слишком волнуюсь за тебя. Всегда.

Вот только в тот момент мне было совсем не до смеха. Из телефонной трубки доносилось безразличное: «Вызываемый абонент не доступен или находится вне зоны действия сети…», а мозг подкидывал различные варианты происходящего. Один другого страшнее. 

В замочную скважину я тоже попал далеко не с первой попытки, даже подсвечивая себе телефоном. В квартире было тихо. Очень тихо, будто тебя и нет нигде. Посветив телефоном вниз, я увидел, что твои кеды на месте. И вот тогда меня накрыло новой волной страха. Ты ведь дома! Почему ты молчишь?! Скидывая на бегу обувь и куртку, я бросился искать тебя. Двухкомнатная квартира в тот миг показалась мне огромной. Я нашёл тебя в нашей спальне. Думаю, если бы я просто заглянул в неё, как в ванную или на кухню, то не увидел бы тебя, но я зашёл вглубь комнаты.

Ты сидел на полу, рядом с кроватью, и в темноте был едва отличим от груды одеял и пледов, наваленных друг на друга. Я подошёл к тебе и опустился напротив, посветив на тебя телефонным фонариком. Всё, что я успел увидеть — панический ужас в твоих глазах и дрожащие губы. А после ты резко кинулся мне на шею и затрясся в истерике. Я выронил телефон и обнял тебя поверх пледа, в который ты всё же закутался. Тишина квартиры разбавлялась только моим тяжёлым дыханием и твоими сдавленными всхлипами.

Позже, когда и ты, и я успокоились, а электричество всё же дали, ты рассказал мне о своём самом большом страхе. Помню, я спросил тебя, боишься ли ты темноты, ты ответил: «Я не боюсь темноты… я боюсь оставаться в темноте один…» Ты рассказывал, как в детстве, когда ты ещё жил с родителями, они оставляли тебя ночью одного в твоей комнате. Там было темно, и даже свет с улицы слабо спасал. А фантазия у тебя всегда была очень живой. Ты говорил, что тебе кажется, будто кто-то стоит в самом тёмном углу, рядом с дверью, и смотрит на тебя оттуда. Пристально, изучающе, не отводя взгляда даже на долю секунды. Кто-то или что-то стояло там, смотрело и молчало. Иногда, когда ты почти засыпал, ты слышал, как оно шевелится. Тогда ты забирался под одеяло с головой и не вылезал из-под него до самого рассвета. А утром ничего странного в комнате уже не было, и ты убеждал себя, что тебе просто показалось, и во всём виновата твоя фантазия. С годами тебе перестали мерещится образы в комнате, но страх остался. Думаю, именно в тот момент, когда ты рассказал мне всё это, я понял, какой ты на самом деле хрупкий и уязвимый. 

Мне так хотелось защитить тебя. От всего. От жестокости мира, от нападок завистников и бешеных фанаток, от того, что нам приходится что-то терять. Прости… я не смог уберечь тебя, и сейчас ты там совсем один. А я здесь. Где именно это «здесь», я уже не понимаю, но без тебя тут очень плохо. Любимый! Я постараюсь вернуться к тебе как можно быстрее, а пока - пообещай мне! Пообещай, что не будешь выключать светильник на ночь и не будешь плакать. Я тоже буду оставлять свет включённым и представлять, что ты совсем рядом.

Твой Бека. Любящий и ждущий встречи.

Юра!

Я совсем ничего не понимаю! Меня всё больше пугает мой сосед. Он странный. Нет, не так. Он страшный.

Когда он только приехал, мне показалось, что он забавный и интересный. Чем-то даже на Чуланонта был похож. Такой же улыбчивый и жизнерадостный, даром что не фотографировал всё время всех и вся. Зато болтал больше, чем два Чуланонта! Ты знаешь, что я не очень хорошо схожусь с людьми (особенно с теми, которых так много), но здесь почему-то было легко. Он рассказывал о своём коте, оставленном дома, пока он здесь (лечится? Не понимаю, почему он сказал именно это так? Разве это не просто санаторий?). Рассказал, какой этот кот ручной. Буквально ни на шаг не отходил от него, пока он не уехал, всегда будил по утрам, садясь ему на грудь и чихая прямо в лицо. Рассказал, что приезжает сюда время от времени и персонал его уже знает, и даже заселяет всегда в одну и ту же комнату. В ответ я рассказал ему о тебе. О том, что пишу тебе письма (он удивился и попросил показать, но я сказал, что это слишком личное), что ты ждёшь моего возвращения из этого санатория (тут он почему-то странно усмехнулся, будто я в чём-то неправ, но расспрашивать я не стал). Он спросил, отвечаешь ли ты на мои письма, увы, мне пришлось признаться, что ты молчишь. Но я уверен, что ты просто не можешь найти времени в плотном графике, чтобы написать мне полноценный ответ. Хоть ты не отвечаешь, я уверен, что ты ждёшь меня. Не может же быть, что не ждешь? Правда?

Но я отвлёкся. В последнее время я стал замечать, что всё чаще отвлекаюсь на что-то постороннее и незначительное, не могу сосредоточиться на чём-то, может, это от таблеток? Зачем только мне их дают, лучше бы кололи витамины. Да? Надеюсь, ты не обиделся, когда я сказал, что отвлекаюсь на что-то незначительное? Ты не подумай, это вовсе не о тебе! Я всё так же люблю тебя всем своим сердцем и готов ради тебя на что угодно! Просто… мне страшно здесь… эти сны, о которых я говорил раньше. А теперь ещё и сосед. Несколько дней назад он резко изменился. 

На завтрак нам принесли какую-то кашу и чай, как обычно. Я спокойно сидел на своей кровати и пытался представить, что эта каша хоть сколько-нибудь вкусная и питательная, а вот сосед… Он безразлично поковырялся ложкой в своей порции, но не прошло и минуты, как он запустил тарелкой в меня. С прицелом у него неважно, а у меня хорошая реакция, или то, что от неё осталось. В итоге тарелка угодила прямиком в стену, звонко разлетевшись осколками и забрызгав всё кашей. Несколько мелких осколков долетело даже до моей кровати. Мне повезло, что ни один не попал в меня, лишние ссадины мне ни к чему, да? Но это сейчас я спокойно пишу тебе об этом, а в тот момент меня нешуточно трясло. Сердце частило и вполне могло бы пробить грудную клетку, во рту пересохло, и всё, что я мог — смотреть на своего соседа. А он смотрел на меня. Это был взгляд безумца… взгляд человека, которому не нужна жизнь, и он с радостью с ней попрощается, захватив с собой на тот свет ещё пару чужих жизней. Я видел разных людей. Кто-то был спокойным, кто-то агрессивным, но такого взгляда я не встречал до этого. Даже люди под наркотой меня не так пугали, как мой сосед. 

Понятия не имею, откуда я нашёл в себе силы, чтобы рвануть за дверь и бежать к кому-нибудь из персонала. Меня быстро догнали, пытались успокоить, а я всё повторял и повторял, что успокаивать нужно не меня, а моего соседа. Каким-то чудом к моим словам прислушались. Меня привели обратно в палату и вкололи что-то в вену. Наверное, успокоительное или снотворное, потому что потом меня клонило в сон. Соседом тоже занялись, это я заметил, когда врач со шприцом отошёл. Кажется, ему что-то вкололи… он как-то почти сразу обмяк и успокоился. Мне посоветовали не раздражать его лишний раз, а если подобный припадок случится ещё раз — срочно звать кого-нибудь. Я спросил, что с ним, зачем мне следить, не случится ли припадок, врач долго молчал и смотрел на чужую кровать. Молчание было противно-неуютным и уже затягивалось, когда он всё же ответил, что, вообще-то, это врачебная тайна, и посвящать меня в детали он права не имеет, но решил, что я имею право знать хотя бы в очень общих чертах. Он сказал, что у моего соседа расстройство… как же он назвал его… полярное… как-то так, я не очень хорошо расслышал первое слово. Понятия не имею, что это такое и насколько оно заразно и опасно. 

Спрашивать у соседа о его болезни я не стал. Когда он проснулся после дневного сна, то выглядел каким-то дёрганным. Поначалу я пытался его понимать, но он говорил какими-то обрывками фраз, отдельными словами. Как я не пытался, собрать всё в одно предложение не получалось. Тогда я просто притворился, что неважно себя чувствую и хочу поспать. Соседа это, конечно, мало остановило. Он продолжал что-то бессвязно бормотать, но уже куда-то в пространство, не обращаясь ко мне.

Если честно, я не совсем уверен, что это безопасно — находиться рядом с ним. Мне кажется, что для него же было бы лучше, если бы он прошёл какое-то обследование, обратился к психиатру. Вдруг однажды его припадок закончится чем-то пострашнее, чем разбитая об стену тарелка? Мне действительно страшно… он ведь целился в меня.

Юра! Пожалуйста, ответь! Я задыхаюсь здесь без тебя. Мне тебя так не хватает. Твоей редкой улыбки, твоей бесконечной энергии и силы, твоей любви к котам. Я бы сейчас отдал всё на свете, просто за то, чтобы валяться с тобой на диване и играть с Пётей, чтобы ты прижимался ко мне плечом, а после и вовсе наваливался всем телом, заявляя, что так удобнее, делясь и окутывая своим теплом. Скучаю по совместным завтракам, когда ты такой сонный сидишь и сверкаешь глазами поверх кружки. Скучаю по бесконечным прогулкам и поездкам на байке… Боже! Как я скучаю по тому, что ты прижимаешься сзади, так доверчиво и крепко. Всем телом. Я так скучаю по тебе… Правда. 

Напиши мне, любимый. Я очень жду.

— Анфис? Чего это тебя потянуло на чтение? — парень заглянул девушке через плечо, всматриваясь в неровный почерк. — Это че? Мемуары, что ли, пишешь?

— Саш, отвали, а? Это не моё, — Анфиса постучала стопкой измятых листов по колену, выравнивая их в руках.

— А чьё?

— Вон, его, — девушка взглядом показала на папку, лежавшую на столе.

Саша подошёл к столу и взял в руки документы. Открыл бумажную папку, пролистал несколько страниц больничного дела.

— Отабек Алтын, значит, — глубокомысленно заключил он. — И что пишет? Роман? Чистосердечное? Или, как Штольц из восемнадцатой, хроники встреч со Столыпиным? — усмехнулся Саша и практически сел на стол, с которого только что взял документы.

— Сам ты Столыпин. Он… Блин, просто послушай и всё поймешь.

Анфиса откашлялась и, наобум вытащив из пачки листов очередное письмо, пробежала его глазами.

— Кажется, одно из последних, — сказала она. — Слушай.

__

__

_Юра! Юрочка! Почему ты не пишешь? Почему молчишь? Мне кажется, что я забываю тебя. Это ужасно и глупо, ведь как я могу забыть, но… иногда я ловлю себя на мысли, что совсем не помню тебя. Не помню, какого цвета твои волосы, и даже какой они длины. Наверно, короткие, ты же парень. Может, они тёмные, как у меня, или рыжие, как шерсть кота Мурзика, который приходит и орёт под моим окном. А может, светлые? Я пытаюсь вспомнить что-то, связанное с тобой, но у меня не получается вспомнить вот такие мелочи. И цвет глаз. Его я тоже, как будто, забыл. Помню, что смотрел ты всегда чуть нахмурено, решительно, больше не помню ничего о твоих глазах. Я совсем не помню, какой у тебя рост — ты выше меня или ниже? Как ты одеваешься, что любишь, чем пахнешь… я не помню всех этих вещей, будто я никогда их не знал. Понимаешь?! Это так пугает! Будто не я держал тебя за руку, когда твоему коту стало плохо и мы поехали к ветеринару, будто не я целовал тебя, стоя на Дворцовом мосту и не обращая внимания на тех, кто проходит мимо. Так странно. Я не помню тебя, но помню тот поцелуй. У тебя губы такие тёплые были, чуть обветренные, шершавые. Ты постоянно кусал их и сдирал тонкую кожицу, не давая им зажить. Ты тогда вцепился в мою футболку и всем телом прижался, не отпуская, не позволяя даже на миллиметр отодвинуться от тебя. Жарко дышал в губы, когда переводил дыхание, и снова целовал, будто задохнулся бы без поцелуев. Я бы задохнулся точно. Ты мне казался чем-то вроде чистого кислорода, от тебя и этого поцелуя у меня жутко кружилась голова, но я не мог остановиться. Не хотел. Снова и снова я целовал тебя, толкался в твой рот языком, а ты чуть прикусывал его. Я помню твои тихие стоны сквозь этот поцелуй. Но не помню, кто первый отстранился и куда мы пошли дальше. Не могли же мы остаться стоять на мосту._

_Я даже не уверен, что точно помню, как признался тебе в своих чувствах. Не помню точно, где это было. Кажется, мы сидели у меня дома, на съёмной квартире. Я тогда уже долгое время сходил с ума по тебе, но боялся приблизиться, раскрыться, вдруг ты оттолкнёшь, и между мной и тобой не останется ничего, даже дружбы. Мы во что-то играли, а может, спорили, на желание. Это я помню точно. А ещё помню, что ты выиграл и загадал поцеловать тебя. Не помню цвет твоих глаз, но помню, как ты смотрел в пол, краснея и мучая край футболки. А я поверить не мог своему счастью. Конечно же, я поцеловал тебя. Разве у меня был шанс отказаться? И этот поцелуй был самым лучшим, неловким, но таким желанным. А потом, немного позже, я стоял, смотрел, как ты нервничаешь, и вдруг понял, что так и не сказал самого главного. Я помню, как шептал на ухо, что люблю тебя, и как ты крепко обнял меня после этого. Мне тогда будто подсоединили дополнительный баллон кислорода, так стало легко и хорошо дышать._

_Но даже эти крупицы памяти не утешают меня. Понимаешь? Я не хочу тебя забывать. Я не должен. Иначе просто сойду здесь с ума, как сходит с ума мой сосед. Я тебе уже писал о нём? Я не помню. Может, это всё из-за таблеток, которые мне дают. Я попробую не пить их, хотя за нами так строго следят. Чуть ли не в рот заглядывают, проверяя, выпили мы таблетки или нет. Дурдом какой-то, а не санаторий._

_Напиши мне хотя бы несколько строк о себе. Скучаю и люблю. Твой…_

__

  
— Фига поэма! — присвистнул Саша и подошёл ближе, беря из рук Анфисы стопку листов. — И он всё это писал этому, — он поискал в первом попавшемся письме имя, — Юре, да? 

— Да, — грустно выдохнула Анфиса. — Сколько он здесь был? Больше полугода, вроде? — она посмотрела на совсем новый настенный календарь. — Ну да, весна как раз заканчивалась, когда его привезли. И всё это время писал, представляешь? 

— И чего, ответил ему кто-нибудь? — Саша посмотрел на Анфису и поймал её укоризненный взгляд. — А, ну да. Он же не отправил ни одного письма получается. И не навещал никто?

— Почему? Тётя его навещала, с которой он сюда приехал, она и документы все подписывала за него. Его же принудительно госпитализировали, он вообще без сознания тогда был — газом бытовым надышался, — Анфиса потянулась, разминая затёкшее от долгого сидения в одной позе тело. — А потом в себя пришёл, несколько дней отлежался и давай требовать ручку и бумагу. Мы сначала думали — зачем ему? Обычно-то мало кто просит. Но дали. Первое время наблюдали через окошко в двери, чтоб он ручку в горло не воткнул или вены ей не вскрыл, а он и не думал об этом будто. Сидел себе на полу, писал что-то. Сейчас вот знаем, что. Письма. Возлюбленному.

— А что тётя? Он с ней не передавал письма, не знаешь?

— Не-а, без понятия. Но, судя по тому, что он пишет, ответа он не получал, видимо, и не передавал никак.

— Много уже прочитать успела? — Саша перебирал листы, некоторые были исписаны мелким почерком с двух сторон.

— Ага, почти все. С утра тут сижу уже, изучаю, — невесело улыбнулась она. — У меня даже появилось любимое, хочешь прочитать?

Саша безразлично пожал плечами. Читать чужую, пусть и одностороннюю, переписку он не любил, но, раз уж письма попали им в руки, значит хуже от этого мало кому будет. Всё равно этот Отабек никому их не отправлял.

Анфиса подошла и, не забирая листы бумаги, начала искать своё любимое письмо, шевеля губами, вчитываясь в первые строчки. 

— Во! Нашла! Это ещё до того, как к нему подселили Антона, ну, того мужика с биполяркой. Сам прочитаешь или?..

— Читай ты, — Саша положил письма на стол и подошёл к чайнику. — Тебе заварить? 

Анфиса кивнула и начала читать.

__

__

_Здравствуй, единственный мой!_

_Я сбился со счёта, как долго я нахожусь тут. Всё до ужаса однообразно и предсказуемо. Подъём, завтрак, какие-то процедуры, обед, сон, свободное время, ужин, таблетки, спать… Согласись, это даже звучит очень скучно. Я ловлю себя на мысли, что скучаю по тем дням, когда график был настолько забит тренировками и прочим, что не оставалось лишней секунды на вдох. Как только меня отпустят домой или хотя бы дадут телефон, сразу свяжусь с тренером и слёзно буду просить прощения, что иногда жаловался на усталость и однотонность действий. Нет! Всё было прекрасно! И самым прекрасным, что у меня тогда было, был ты, Юрочка._

_Знаешь, я начал писать это письмо несколько дней назад, но не смог закончить. Всё думал — а что ещё сказать? Ответ нашёлся сам собой. В прямом смысле слова — ответ пришёл!_

_Два дня назад, как раз во время обеда, я услышал под окном очень громкое и настойчивое «мяу». Сначала даже особого внимания не придал, мало ли котов ходит по округе и кричит. Может, он кошку зовёт или ещё что. Но потом крик повторился, да так громко, будто кота живьём режут! Я подбежал к окну и увидел его, хотя глядеть через зарешёченное окно не очень удобно (Зачем вообще нужны решётки на окнах? Мы же не в психбольнице, да?). Он сидел внизу на асфальте, вполне себе здоровый рыжий кот, и смотрел на меня зелёными глазищами. Прям как у тебя, любимый! Я не смог отказать ему и отдал кусок куриной грудки, которую давали на обед. Кажется, этим я заслужил определённую степень доверия и любви этого рыжего кота. Разумеется, с высоты второго этажа вряд ли можно услышать, но мне показалось, что он мурлыкал мне. Я даже решил дать ему имя, когда он тем же вечером пришёл под моё окно снова. Я назвал его Мурзиком. Знаю, ты не оценишь выбор такого простого имени. Тебе всегда казалось, что имя должно быть изящным, но в то же время грозным. По этому принципу твоего кота зовут Пума Тигр Скорпион. Как он там? По нему я тоже очень скучаю. Он хоть и вредный комок шерсти, как ты его называешь частенько, но зато по вечерам мурчит, как заведённый, а ещё он тёплый. Прям как ты, солнышко. А помнишь, как он у нас появился?_

_Это было тем летом. Прошло совсем немного времени после моего признания тебе, и я был действительно счастлив. Казалось, впервые в жизни. А ещё я видел, что ты так же счастлив, как и я. Ты так много улыбался. И очень забавно хмурился и фыркал, стоило мне только заикнуться о том, что никто и не догадывается, какой ты на самом деле милый и нежный. Это были самые лучшие дни в моей жизни. Я будто и не жил до этого. Но мы оба понимали, что в скором времени нам предстоит разлучиться. Возможно, надолго. Близилось начало сезона, я должен был вернуться в Алматы. Как бы я ни хотел остаться, переехать к тебе, я понимал, что сделать это в этом сезоне невозможно._

_Я улетал дневным рейсом, поэтому весь предыдущий день мы провели дома. Ты помогал мне собирать вещи, аккуратно складывая их в сумку. Именно тогда ты забрал себе мою толстовку, сказал, что будешь носить её дома и думать обо мне. Я не был против. По правде говоря, я бы с радостью отдал тебе всё о чём ты попросишь, лишь бы не видеть в твоих глазах бесконечную тоску. Раньше уезжать было не так больно и тяжело. У нас был скайп, нескончаемые переписки, звонки друг другу в любое время суток и по любому поводу. Но всё изменилось после того, как мы стали не просто друзьями, а парой. Уже тогда, вечером перед вылетом, я понимал, что у меня выработалась зависимость от твоих прикосновений и поцелуев. Мне хотелось тебя трогать, трогать, трогать. Обнимать и прижимать к себе сильнее. Никакой интернет мне не смог бы восполнить этого. Я видел, что тебе так же тяжело, как и мне, хоть ты и старался улыбаться._

_Ночью я проснулся и понял, что в кровати кроме меня никого нет. Я тихо встал и пошёл искать тебя. Если бы ты не включил свет, я бы, наверно, искал тебя дольше, а так стало сразу понятно, что ты в ванной. Сначала я решил, что ты ненадолго и уже хотел вернуться в кровать, но сквозь шумящую воду мне послышался всхлип. Я постарался тихо подойти к двери, но постучать и спросить, как ты, так и не решился. Теперь мне уже не казалось, я отчётливо слышал, что ты плачешь, там, за дверью. Возможно, сидя на полу, может, даже сжимая в руках мою (теперь уже твою) толстовку и вытирая ею слёзы. Ты так редко плакал. Наверно, единственный раз, когда я видел твои слёзы, — это после твоего первого взрослого Гран-при. Мне даже дышать было страшно, к горлу подступил ком от осознания того, что сейчас ты плачешь из-за меня. Ты что-то говорил сквозь слёзы, но я не мог разобрать слов, только звучание твоего голоса, а сам медленно сползал по стене. То, что я тоже плачу, дошло до меня не сразу, только когда щеки начало щипать от соли. Я даже не могу сказать, сколько просидел под дверью, обнимая колени и глуша в них стоны, слушая, как ты плачешь, громко, не сдерживаясь, уверенный, что за шумом воды ничего не слышно._

_Любимый, прости, я не сказал тебе тогда, что слышал всё, но сейчас мне кажется, что я должен был признаться. Просто чтобы ты знал, в ту ночь не одному тебе сердце рвало на части, и выплёскивалась слезами боль от скорой разлуки._

_Я проснулся раньше тебя, мне отчаянно хотелось сделать хоть что-то, что облегчит твою боль. Решение пришло само собой, стоило только взглянуть на тебя, так уютно обнимавшего подушку и свернувшегося чуть ли не в клубок. Я быстро нашёл несколько приютов для животных и выбрал ближайший. Времени было мало, я надеялся вернуться до того, как ты проснёшься. Никогда раньше не подумал бы, что в питомнике можно найти породистого котёнка. Мне казалось, что таких продают за огромные деньги, и уж они точно не нуждаются в помощи. Оказалось, я ошибался._

_В квартиру я вернулся, когда ты ещё спал. Сняв обувь, я зашёл в спальню и сел на край кровати, поглаживая тебя по голове. Ты открыл глаза и нахмурился, увидев меня уже одетым. Но выражение на твоём лице тут же смягчилось, стоило мне вытащить из-за спины руку, в которой я держал крошечный пушистый комочек. Он пищал и цеплялся маленькими острыми коготками мне в руку, но был таким хорошеньким и пушистым. Напоминал тебя. Грозный и милый одновременно. Ты помнишь, как бросился обнимать меня и благодарить? Как говорил, что это самый лучший подарок и что теперь ты будешь меньше грустить? Я помню. Каждое твоё слово и каждый поцелуй._

_Оставшееся время мы провели в попытках придумать имя для нового члена семьи, но в голову не шло ничего подходящего. Только перед самой посадкой на рейс, когда ты провожал меня, тебя вдруг осенило и ты сказал, что назовёшь котёнка Пума Тигр Скорпион, сокращенно Пётя. Почему именно так, ты объяснить не мог, но сказал, что чувствуешь, что это имя подходит идеально. Мне оставалось только согласиться с твоим решением и, украдкой поцеловав тебя на прощание, идти на посадку._

_Я был действительно счастлив каждый раз, когда ты присылал фотографии Пёти. Он быстро прижился у тебя в квартире и чувствовал себя там полноценным хозяином. Иногда ты присылал голосовые, записывая мурчание кота. В такие моменты мне казалось, что ты совсем рядом._

_Сейчас здесь, разговаривая с Мурзиком, когда он приходит, я чувствую, что ты снова немножечко ближе ко мне. Наверно, не зря у кота такие же зелёные глаза, как и у тебя, любовь моя._

_Жду нашей встречи! Передавай Пёте привет от меня и обязательно почеши его за ушком! Я люблю тебя!_

__

  
Анфиса отложила письмо и тыльной стороной ладони вытерла щёки, шмыгнув носом. 

— Эй, ну ты чего, Анфис? — Саша подошёл и по-дружески обнял её.

— Ну, это… так трогательно всё… столько воспоминаний. Представляешь, как он его любил? Каждое слово помнит! — Анфиса выпуталась из объятий и, взяв свою кружку с уже остывшим чаем, сделала несколько больших глотков.

Саша подошёл к столу, на котором оставил остальные письма и стал лениво перебирать их.

— Они тут вразброс, да? — он посмотрел на Анфису, она молча кивнула. — Видимо, это совсем последние…

Саша показал Анфисе пару листов, исписанных всего наполовину. Она пригляделась, почерк стал неровный, знаки препинания отсутствовали почти полностью.

— Да, похоже на то, — согласилась она.

— Похоже, он всё же перестал принимать таблетки, — сказал Саша и углубился в чтение.

__

__

_Они не замечают не знают не видят что я перестал принимать лекарства Уже прошла неделя или даже больше Только врач опять со своими вопросами Надоело Он спрашивает о тебе По кругу одно и то же Теперь почти каждый день я хожу к нему или он приходит ко мне но только если сосед на процедурах И постоянно спрашивает спрашивает спрашивает Я не говорю твоего имени Говорю только что ты ждешь меня и я обязательно вернусь к тебе Врачу похоже не нравится он хмурится каждый раз Спрашивает принимаю ли я таблетки Я вру он верит._

_Я вспомнил как ты выглядишь Твои светлые длинные волосы и зелёные глаза Я помню их и так счастлив от этого У меня теперь нет модной прически Постригли когда начал обрастать Но я сделаю её снова когда выйду._

_Ты ждешь меня? Ты ждешь меня? Ты ждешь меня? Ты ждешь меня? Ты ждешь меня? Ты ждешь меня? Ты ждешь меня? Ты ждешь меня._

__

_мне кажется я схожу с ума вокруг слишком много странных людей им всем что-то надо от меня мой сосед точно псих он постоянно пытается посмотреть мои письма мне кажется он хочет забрать тебя у меня я не показываю ему ничего он перестал быть дружелюбным кажется по ночам я слышу как он с кем-то разговаривает мне страшно Юра тебя ведь зовут Юра да почему я опять забываю такие вещи что со мной…

_  
— Ничего не понятно… м-да, недооценивал я раньше силу запятых, — попытался пошутить Саша, но Анфиса смотрела на эти два письма всё такими же грустными глазами. — Слушай, откуда у тебя вообще эти письма, если он даже соседу их не показывал? 

— А я не сказала? — будто очнувшись, спросила Анфиса. — Его нашли в палате мёртвым. Обтурационная асфиксия. У его соседа ночью случился припадок, и он задушил его подушкой. Тело только утром обнаружили.

— А что сосед? — тяжело сглотнув, спросил Саша, новости о чужих смертях он всё ещё переносил тяжело, хоть и сталкивался с этим не в первый раз.

— Он сидел на полу, читал письма. Всю тумбочку выпотрошил, поэтому и перемешалось всё. Знаешь, что он кричал, когда его санитары вытаскивали из палаты? «Я знал, что он псих и ненормальный!», — Анфиса вздохнула и тихо добавила, — как будто к нам другие попадают.

— Эй, ты чего такая? Из-за парня этого? Отабека?

— Не знаю я. Жалко его, понимаешь? По-человечески жалко. Он от лечения отказался, чтобы не забывать своего любимого, а по итогу даже имя начал забывать, — Анфиса собрала все листы в одну стопку и положила рядом с больничным делом.

— Слушай, а какой там диагноз у него? С чем привезли-то? — Саша ещё раз заглянул в больничное дело и прочитал, — Острый психоз, шизофрения, — он ещё немного помолчал, а потом, всё же решившись, добавил, — тебе не кажется, что он, ну, выдумал себе все эти отношения? Не зря же его лечащий врач постоянно спрашивал о Юре. Да и разве можно забыть человека, с которым тебя что-то такое серьёзное связывало? Даже под лекарствами?

— Думаешь, Юра не встречался с ним? — Анфиса посмотрела на Сашу с долей сомнения.

— Без понятия. Можно в интернете поискать что-нибудь. Личную страничку там или ещё что, — предложил Саша. — Как говорится в анекдоте, если этого нет в Интернете, этого нет нигде.

— Давай. Отабек, вроде писал, что они спортсмены, наверняка что-то есть, — проигнорировав шутку, ответила Анфиса.

Анфиса включила свой ноутбук и открыла браузер. Пальцы у неё дрожали, когда она набирала в строке поиска, тщательно сверяясь с именем и фамилией в одном из писем, «Юрий Плисецкий». Закрыв глаза и выдохнув, она нажала Enter.

«По запросу  
 **Юрий Плисецкий**  
ничего не найдено.  
Рекомендации:  
Попробуйте использовать другие ключевые слова.»

Анфиса и Саша молча смотрели на результаты поиска и понимали: Юрий Плисецкий никогда не существовал.


End file.
